Roots Before Branches
by Lotr030201
Summary: Rachel and Finn's life after graduation... R&R!


Roots before Branches

Chapter One

RACHEL POV

I remember Finn running beside the train as he took off. He let me go. He let me go to do what I wanted to do.

Now... God, I was in New York. The city of my dreams. The city of my dreams...

But how can it be?

Finn's not here to see me go on Broadway. Not here to see me score my first Tony.

Not here to marry me.

But everything's going to go great, right?

Right?

I mean, he's going to Fort Benning in Georgia. He couldn't come to New York because he would be reminded of what he didn't get into. He decided to go into the army to redeem his father's name. I'm happy for him, don't get me wrong.

I just wish he was here with me.

It just doesn't feel right. I mean, he's not here with me. He's not here to marry me. I had everything ready. I had my dress, my make-up, my shoes... I was ready to marry him. My dads had given him permission and _everything_. But he's not here. My hand feels naked without his. And now, he's going to a place where he could possibly get killed.

I love New York. I'm happy I'm here. But, I just want Finn. That's all.

I want my Finn.

FINN POV

The train left. I couldn't run anymore. I bent over, and caught my breath. Rachel was gone. For good, I wasn't really for sure. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Finn?"

It was Kurt. I looked at him, and then hugged my step-brother, crying my eyes out. Everyone surrounded me, patting me on the back, trying to comfort me.

"Listen," Quinn said. "You did the right thing. You did a very unselfish thing. I admire you for that."

I looked at her, but didn't say a word.

"Finn, when I'm down, I just think of cheese fondue and I get over it." Brittney said. I cocked my eyebrow at her. Brittney was awesome and everything, but she's just not all there. She's really not. Brittney looked as everyone just looked at her. Santana actually sent her a questionable glance.

"Look," Blaine said, walking up to me. "You'll see her again, whether it's on the big screen, the stage, or in real life."

"Yeah," Kurt said, pulling away from the hug. I had soaked his jacket. "So this isn't really the end. Think of it as a beginning of new experiences."

I loved that kid. He was an awesome brother. I still couldn't believe that I called him a fag when we were sophomores. He wasn't a fag. He was a man.

LATER-NEW YORK-RACHEL POV

"Wow." I breathed. I decided to take a walk around the city. The place was a lot better than when I was here in junior year, and we lost Nationals...

No. Rachel Berry, do not think about that. You won Nationals this year. You are a star. You shine in the sky. And someday, somehow, Finn will be back in your life.

Yes. That was it. That's all I have to say to myself. He'll come back. I know he will. He's got to.

He's got to.

A car drove by, the song Faithfully blowing out of its speakers. I remembered singing that. With Finn. At regionals. Sophomore year. When we didn't even place, but Sue pushed to keep the program up and going. I was so happy. I made something out of myself in McKinley. And I'll so the same here.

I just know it.

Sure, New York is a big place, but I can do this. I know I can.

FINN POV-LATER

I saw Puck crashing on my couch. I was happy that he graduated

"_C minus! That's a Pukerman A+!"_ he had yelled.

"So," Puck said. "What are you gonna do now that your little ex-fiancée slash toy is gone?" he asked me, a bottle of Burt's beer, that he took from the fridge, in his hand.

"She wasn't a toy." I defended. Although, he was joking. "And I don't know. But I'm still going to Fort Benning. There's no way you can change my mind about that."

"Alright." Puck shrugged. "Just saying. If you get your foot shot off, don't come crying to me."

"I don't really intend to go crying to you. Because my foot's not gonna get shot off."

"That's what a lot of people say. And what happened? Boom. Off goes their foot."

I rolled my eyes, and took a drink of my water. God. This was going to be very, very hard.


End file.
